Lo que empezó por obligación
by BitingRain
Summary: Sousuke se ve en la obligación de asistir a la fiesta navideña del club de natación de Hidaka. Avergonzado por su personalidad huraña, intenta como puede disimular su incomodidad, al igual que Haru intenta disimular su preocupación por él


**Notas de Autor**

Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

Este es mi regalo para el intercambio de regalos SouHaru de la página de Facebook "SouHaru -Free Eternal Summer-". No puedo revelar a quien le regalo hasta el 25 de Diciembre pero lo publiqué antes de tiempo porque se ha estado yendo el internet mucho por mi casa y no quería dejar a esta persona sin su regalo en dado caso de que no tenga línea.

 **AU:** Sousuke estudia en Hidaka, siendo un subalterno de Haru, Asahi y Kisumi puesto que se incorporó a la institución después de su rehabilitación.

 **Lo que empezó por obligación**

No había mejor recompensa para una persona letárgica, que una buena siesta vespertina que se arropaba con unas cuantas horas nocturnas adicionales. La baja temperatura de la estación de invierno sumado a una manta térmica, eran los implementos esenciales para caer en un estado de hibernación sin retorno. Eso sí descartaba el escandaloso tono de llamada que le había puesto al contacto de su mejor amigo, con una canción lo suficientemente detestable como para hacerlo despertar de aquel coma en el que estaba suspendido; al principio pensó que había sido muy chistoso haber escogido ese tono, ahora cada vez que lo oía se arrepentía por completo. Podía cambiarlo en cualquier momento pero siempre olvidaba hacerlo una vez cortada la llamada.

Sousuke recargaba el teléfono de su oreja sin despegar su cara de una pila de almohadas estratégicamente apiñadas. Saludó en un murmullo ahogado en su almohada y dejo que el otro llevara la conversación. Por obras del destino, había llegado a oídos de su amigo Rin una supuesta fiesta navideña que iba celebrar el club de natación de su universidad. Sousuke no se explicaba como aquella noticia había pasado a manos de una persona que ni siquiera vivía en el mismo continente en donde se iba a realizar el festejo. Algo de esa fiesta había oído, pero había descartado la idea de ir después de recordar que odiaba las fiestas; bueno, no todas, claro, solo las que no eran pequeños festejos privados entre amigos, y aun así solo disfrutaba de estos por lapsos de tiempo poco prolongados. Del club solo conocía a dos personas, y por asociación, a una más, y ni siquiera por el nombre de pila.

Rin no parecía dejar el tema de la fiesta y Sousuke temía que éste le estuviera exigiendo, de manera indirecta, su asistencia. Frases como: _**"No tienes otra cosa que hacer más que dormir.", "no puedo creer que no tengas planes para esta noche", "Los muchachos están en la fiesta y seguro se la están pasando bien.", "¿no crees que duermes mucho?"**_

Le dio la razón condescendientemente, sabiendo como reaccionaria el otro si respondía de manera negativa a sus atenciones. _**"¿Sabes? Tal vez me pase por allá. Me está empezando a dar hambre."**_

Aquello sería suficiente para acallar los reclamos de alguien que más que su amigo, parecía una de esas madres entrometidas preocupadas por la falta de vida social o sentimental de sus hijos.

No siendo fan de las promesas vacías, se alistó para la dichosa fiesta. Con esperanza de encontrar abastecida la fiesta, no se preocupó por llenar su estómago antes de salir.

Tener conversaciones aleatorias o sin sentido a punta de tragos era el deporte que menos se le daba. Lo peor de todo es que navidad era una celebración comercialmente romántica, así que los que no llegaron a conseguir una cita para la noche iban a estar a flor de piel, con el corazón en la manga. No quería imaginarse llegando y soltando cuanta pistolada se le ocurría para entretener a sus receptores. Entretener a las personas con simpatías era la parte más agotadora y tortuosa en una fiesta. Él no era una persona muy platicadora y le faltaba sensibilidad a veces, eso podía entenderlo; pero si hacia el esfuerzo, podía verse como un chico muy avispado y atento, cosa que extrañamente cautivaba a la gente y solía atraerla. Claro, si te muestras astuto y sagaz, no tardan en etiquetarte como alguien _interesante_. De todas las cosas que él pensaba de sí mismo, interesante no era una de ellas. Haría la pantomima del chico estoico que solo habla con las únicas cuatro personas que conoce en la fiesta y pasaría desapercibido, sin tener que obligarse a ser _interesante_.

Al bajarse en la estación se encontró con Kisumi, que lo estaba esperando a unas tres cuadras de la residencia del anfitrión de la fiesta. No le molestaba el hecho de que vinieran por él. Era pésimo con las direcciones y para que vieran que no quería saltarse la festividad, le sonrió afectuosamente a su chaperón. A pesar de que Kisumi no era parte del club de natación, estaba permitido traer amigos o acompañantes, y si ya conocía a más de un miembro del club, no había razones para que no estuviera invitado. Era el mismo caso con Makoto, otro amigo de la pandilla, pero que no podía acompañarles esa noche por cuestiones académicas

El entusiasta joven le iba comentando lo sorprendido que estaba al haber recibido su llamado, pero el castaño solo se limitaba a reír comentando de vuelta que el más sorprendido era él. _**"Es verdad, no eres muy fiestero que digamos"**_ concluía el otro, demasiado divertido al respecto. Sin poder encontrarle el chiste a aquello, le propinó un intento de puntapié sin malicia alguna.

Llegando al sitio no notó el bullicio propio de una fiesta universitaria así muy en su interior celebraba la falta de discordia de su noche. Pero su felicidad no duró por mucho tiempo puesto que al subir las escaleras se encontró con un pasillo atestado de estudiantes bastante joviales. Entraban y salían de los apartamentos con su respectiva bebida en mano, unos con sus botellas de cerveza y otros con vasos de plástico, aunque no sabía qué contenían estos. Sousuke esperaba que fuera cola porque no tenía ánimos de beber alcohol fuera de su propia morada.

Después de esquivar a varios borrachos, divisan unas caras conocidas: Haru, que bien podría llamar su amigo y segunda persona que conocía de toda la fiesta, y un chico que solía ir a la secundaria de Iwatobi, Asahi Shiina, que contaría como el conocido número tres. El más alto no sabe cómo acercarse a ellos pero es su viejo amigo el que termina haciendo el trabajo por él, saludando a todos e introduciéndolo fugazmente al círculo privado que cerraban entre los cuatro al estar tan juntos. _ **"Como un fuerte"**_ pensaba él.

Sousuke no encuentra mucho qué decir o hacer y deja que la conversación que se estaba llevando previamente llene el ambiente. Por supuesto, el dialogo lo estaba llevando aquel sujeto pelirrojo — y con bastante efusividad — y Kisumi que había desaparecido solo un segundo de su vista, ya cargaba dos botellas en mano, una para él y otra para su persona. Sousuke contuvo como pudo un frustrado gemido. Tomó la botella y giro su cara a otro lado, en su mal humor, reviraba los ojos hasta el techo, esperando que su grupo de asociados no le tomaran en cuenta.

Pero sus sentidos más primarios tomaron propiedades motoras. Cazó con recelo aquella atención no requerida, a aquellos ojos que no habían dejado su figura desde el momento del encuentro. Nanase no había abandonado su estampa desde el primer minuto que llegó. Al confirmar que era él, Sousuke se sintió enrojecer casi al instante. Podía apostar que en ese momento lucia como un imbécil asocial que se sentía superior a todos. Aquello le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Cierto, no le gustaban las fiestas, pero no estaba amargado por eso, tal vez un poco fastidiado, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustaba estar en su compañía; más bien, todo lo contrario, eran ellos los que hacían la experiencia menos tediosa. Ellos eran como su refugio.

Sin haber cortado el contacto visual en ningún momento, Sousuke soltó un poco sus hombros rígidos e hizo desaparecer aquel afectado entrecejo. Entrecerró sus ojos — algo somnoliento —, adoptando aquella guardia baja que solía tener con regularidad y le sonrió cariñosamente. El moreno pestañeó sorprendido ante el gesto pero antes de que pudiera ver su reacción, ya el más alto se había volteado. No era como si se pudieran entender del todo y sinceramente no era como si pensara que Haruka estaba muy turbado por su causa, pero de alguna forma quería darle una especia de señal al más bajo. Era una forma de liberar a Nanase de aquella abstracción sin levantar sospecha.

" _ **Tal vez piensa que debería irme de la fiesta, pero si me lo dice, todo se volverá muy incómodo."**_

" _ **No quiero que las cosas se pongan tensas entre nosotros."**_

" _ **No quiero llevarme mal con Haru."**_

Aquello se lo repetía como un mantra mientras trataba de poner atención al nuevo tópico que se estaba discutiendo, y durante la media hora que tardó bajando su primera botella de cerveza, Haru no le quitó los ojos de encima.

Sousuke se sentía tonto balanceando la botella vacía en su mano, y con mucho pesar, se excusó para ir a buscar otra. Antes de que Sousuke pudiera salir del fuerte, Kisumi tomo la iniciativa para ser el ladino que todos conocían.

—Sousuke, has tardado una eternidad con esa cerveza. Haru lleva más que tú, aunque se nota, mira lo ensimismado que luce, se ve que has tomado más de tu capacidad Haru.

Sousuke sintió el _cringe_ que solo Kisumi era capaz de provocar, aun en confianza. Asahi, también prendido por la bebida, lanzaba una risotada afectada ante aquellas connotaciones.

—Eso no es verdad — se apresuró a defenderse el moreno con aquel tono apagado de siempre, aunque con algo de somnolencia —, estoy bien.

Era chistoso en verdad, Haru parecía que estaba haciendo pucheros, pero Sousuke sentía que podía sentirse identificado. Que pesadez era oír esas cosas. Por su parte solo comentó:

—No me gusta esta marca, es todo.

No era mentira, aunque tampoco es que tuviera una favorita, pero fue lo único que le vino a la mente para defender su orgullo. No era la primera vez que Kisumi se burlaba de él, tampoco sería la última. Lo dejó por la paz y haciendo una señal con la mano prometiendo volver, se fue en busca de su cochina segunda botella.

La bebida no le estaba afectando, por la manera tan juiciosa en la que había bebido, pero a lo mejor estaba ensimismado por el sueño, porque no se había dado cuenta después de recorrer todo el piso del edificio — buscando donde suministraban las bebidas — que Haruka lo había seguido de cerca. Una vez que se dio cuenta, Sousuke soltó un quejido de sorpresa, pero éste ni lo tomo en cuenta; solo se adhería más a su espacio personal, como si vinieran caminando juntos desde un principio. _**"Bien, iremos por las bebidas juntos."**_ Se dijo así mismo, adaptándose a la situación.

De camino al menester común, Sousuke se iba topando con miembros aleatorios del club que todavía no lograba asociar con nombres, y aunque era partícipe de estos encuentros tanto en reconocimiento como en intercambio de palabras, estos miembros se comunicaban con él a través de Nanase, quien había sido el punto inicial de cada encuentro; como nadie le conocía e iba caminando con un miembro veterano del club, Sousuke parecía el acompañante de Nanase. Haru lo presentaba y se daba las molestias de despachar a los individuos acordando verse más tarde.

Aunque su control de alcohol lo calificaba como el chaperón más apto, era Haru quien lo asistía en todo, cosa que no estaba tan mal ya que el aire incomodo que le proporcionara la fiesta y los rostros extraños se iba evaporando con cada segundo de estadía. Después de que ambos tuvieran bebida en mano, Sousuke no vio necesario reincorporar el grupo inicial, pues ya no veía rastros de estos, en su lugar, le propuso a Haruka sentarse en los espacios libres de uno de los sillones.

Haru seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima pero ya Sousuke estaba acostumbrado a la perdida de inhibición que solía tener tan arraigada en momentos de sobriedad, normalmente Haru solo te veía fijamente cuando hablaba contigo y por lo general cuando eso no pasaba, encontraba más interesante las partículas de polvo del ecosistema. Para poder distraer su incomodidad, Sousuke le pregunta si se encontraba muy ebrio, a lo que este le respondió con vehemencia que no lo estaba. Sousuke le insiste que si se sentía mal, podían irse juntos en taxi en ese momento. Haru ignora la cortesía y le pregunta a sousuke: _**"¿por qué quieres irte si acabas de llegar?"**_

El castaño queda un poco desconcertado por la pregunta y le dice que no es así, que solo estaba tratando de ser de ayuda. Haru no parece tragárselo del todo y lo sigue observando impasible mientras su compañero volvía a enmudecer. Era muy extraño estar callado cuando la otra persona también lo estaba, aunque no se sentía incomodo si esa persona era Nanase Haruka. Él sabía que el moreno sería incapaz de exigirle que se sincerara con él.

Ante tal cordialidad, Sousuke termina confesándole, que a decir verdad, no quería venir y que hasta estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su casa hasta hace unas horas. Haru solo optó por acercarse más a Sousuke, recargando su brazo en el respaldar del sillón, detrás de la cabeza del castaño, mostrando su evidente interés para que este continuara con lo que decía. Sousuke también le dijo que Rin le insistió en venir ya que si había una fiesta, y sus amigos estaban allí, y encima estaba libre, no había razones para no ir.

Haru entonces le pregunta si hubiera venido a la fiesta si _él_ se lo hubiera pedido. Sousuke no sabía que responder realmente, así que se inclinó por ser un poco racional, afirmando que no se acordaba de la fiesta porque no había acordado nada con nadie, pero que si _él_ le hubiera pedido venir, lo hubiera pensado, ya que no suele venir a ese tipo de eventos, y como no conoce muy bien a los miembros del club en general, que a lo mejor no hubiera venido. Haru entonces le pregunta si hubiera venido si Kisumi se lo pedía. Sousuke respondió esa pregunta con un claro y conciso _**"no"**_. Al ver el cambio de respuesta, Haruka queda intrigado.

—Pensé que al igual que Rin, si Kisumi era el que te lo pedía, también hubieses venido.

Bueno, tenía sentido aquella lógica. Kisumi era un viejo amigo, como Rin, y era un amigo atento y cariñoso con nada más que buenas intenciones. Decir de manera tan fría que no iría a una fiesta aunque se lo pidiera Kisumi sonaba ruin.

—Kisumi y yo tenemos ritmos distintos. Si soy completamente honesto, como compañero de reventón, no soy una buena opción— se lamentaba sarcásticamente, algo complacido con su propia maldición—Kisumi terminaría pasando un rato muy aburrido conmigo, así que aunque me invitara él, no iría. Yo le incitaría a venir con alguien más.

Haru sorbe de su baso de ponche— eso era lo que los vasos de plástico tenían— y le dice: _**"Yo no me estoy aburriendo contigo."**_

Sousuke suelta una risita y le comunica: _**"Bueno, eso es comprensible puesto que tú y Kisumi no se parecen en nada…"**_

Haru sonríe hermosamente y le pregunta, como captando el trasfondo de sus palabras: _**"¿Nos estas llamando aburridos a ambos?"**_ Sousuke no puede contener la carcajada que se le escapa y se cubre los ojos con la parte trasera de su mano. Esto era muy diferente de lo usual. Parecía que podía llevar esta clase de conversaciones casuales con Nanase como si nada, y lo raro era que se sentía con la comodidad de ser completamente honesto.

De la nada llegaron unos compañeros del club que Haru parecía reconocer a la vista, ya que les miró con cierta afección, aunque no podía estar muy seguro. _**"Nanase tú y…"**_ empezó a decir uno de ellos. Haru iba a presentarlo, una vez más, pero Sousuke fue más rápido, introduciéndose con una sonrisita que todavía cargaba por el intercambio anterior con el más bajo. _**"…y Yamazaki, ¿quieren jugar Kimi con nosotros?"**_

El prodigio del estilo libre no sabía jugar ese juego así que debían explicarle. Al oír que era un juego de naipes por parejas, Haru le lanzó una mirada suplicante e ingenua a Sousuke, que respondió con una risita seguido de _**"obviamente yo seré tu compañero, Haru".**_ Al principio, Haru no conseguía mucha acción, ya que ninguno de los dos lograban juntar el cuarteto correspondiente en sus naipes a tiempo, pero Sousuke era algo afilado para gritar _**"CORTO"**_ cuando sentía que otro equipo tenía ganada la partida. Luego le siguió Haru en agilidad — ya familiarizado con la dinámica del juego — truncándole las partidas a sus compañeros; aunque no tardaron en conseguir ellos también su propio _Kimi_ , y ambos eran bastante ladinos como para no ser percibidos.

Al cabo de unas cuantas partidas, se habían vuelto imbatibles. Sus compañeros de juego decían de debían tener telepatía porque no lograban pillarles las contraseñas. Sousuke no podía decir algo como que los ojos de Haru eran demasiado obvios, puesto que debías tener una especie de maestría para leer estos. Con mucha arrogancia burlesca, les declaraba la guerra a todos, afirmando dichos poderes psíquicos.

Al rato se les unió más gente, con otros juegos. Siempre que fueran de equipo, se metían a jugar juntos. Cuando eran juegos individuales, Haru prefería que Sousuke jugara, y este le animaba, le asesoraba o asistía, aunque Sousuke también admitía que le gustaba más su dinámica y terminaban turnándose las tablas de cuando en cuando. Al final de la noche, acabaron siendo uno de los últimos grupos en irse de la fiesta y los juegos habían sido lo suficientemente entretenidos como para mantenerlos moderadamente sobrios a la hora de irse.

Una vez despachados del festejo —por muy increíble que sonase eso — Haru le pregunta a su amigo de juegos: _**"¿ahora te sientes más cómodo? Con nosotros, o conmigo, en una fiesta…"**_ Decía lo último casi en un murmullo.

Sousuke se sintió un poco avergonzado de que Haru viera a través de su asocial mecanismo de defensa. ¿Acaso toda la noche estuvo pendiente de él por esas razones? Debió ser una molestia…

" _ **Nunca en mi vida he estado tan cómodo en una fiesta... Gracias"**_ el moreno lo observaba de reojo, complacido de oír aquello. Se sentía bien decírselo, porque realmente se merecía un premio, le había hecho pasar un rato de lo más agradable. Una noche fastidiosa se había vuelto una noche muy divertida, y encima se iba con el bolsillo apretado, ¿qué más podía pedir?

— ¿Sabes?, la próxima navidad ya se con quién voy a pasarla.

El castaño le hacía ojitos, para sacarle una divertida reacción al otro. Pero el prodigio lucia más bien incómodo. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

— En realidad no sé si habrá otra fiesta navideña el próximo año…

Al parecer esta había sido la primera fiesta como tal del club, ya que algunos miembros de aquella residencia se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacerla, habían inquilinos que ni siquiera asistían a la misma institución y sin embargo estaban bien colados allí. Que la navidad pasada habían ido todos a un restaurante a cenar así que no podía asegurar una futura fiesta.

Sousuke se reía en lo bajo. Ni siquiera estaba hablando de los planes del club en sí.

—Haru, estaba hablando de ti. — Decía ahogando otra risita contra su mano — Si el próximo año tienes planes, o por el contrario, no tienes ninguno, no dudes en invitarme.

 _El había dicho que aunque Haru lo invitase a una fiesta, este lo pensaría y terminaría no yendo_. Eso había que corregirlo. Se la pasó bien después de todo.

—Seguro me la pasaré bien. Podría pasar mi navidad así contigo en vez de ser hostigado por dormir demasiado…

El moreno soltó un suspiro afectado, riendo en lo bajo. El no sería cómplice de un acto tan vil como molestar al más alto solo porque le gustaba dormir.

" _ **Lo dejaría dormir en mi casa para que no lo regañen"**_ pensaba para sí mismo, aunque era incapaz de pronunciar aquello. Revirando los ojos internamente se reñía _**"como si fuera a decir algo tan vergonzoso como eso…"**_

En eso entra Kisumi y mete su cuchara:

— ¿Estas invitando a salir a Haru?

Sousuke se sorprende al ver a Kisumi, acompañado de Asahi por supuesto, que al parecer habían ido a una cafetería a comer y después habían regresado por ellos para ver si no estaban muy ebrios.

Haru, que estaba muy desconcertado al principio por las conclusiones de Kisumi, se muestra pensativo y le pregunta a Sousuke si realmente estaba haciendo eso, _invitándolo a salir_ , ya que navidad solo era para las _parejas_. _**"Necesito un tiempo para pensarlo."**_ Le dijo a modo de anuncio, en la penumbra de la oscura calle. También le comunicó en breves palabras que no estaba muy seguro de los pormenores de una relación y que no sabía cómo reaccionarían los demás.

Sousuke queda en shock sin saber que decir mientras Kisumi se apresura a decir que él no se pondría en contra, que se veía que se traían algo desde antes, con lo lindos que lucían juntos toda la noche. Asahi se unía al culo del chiste diciendo que eran _el dúo dinámico de los juegos de azar, pero sin mujerzuelas, que eran una pareja peligrosa_. Haruka termina diciendo que analizaría seriamente la propuesta, y que alrededor de la semana le daría una respuesta. Sousuke apretaba los labios en una fina línea mientras esperaba el taxi. Esto le pasaba por prestarse a ser el muñeco de los demás. Viendo a Haru de reojo, soltaba un gruñido exasperado mientras los otros dos reían a carcajadas.

—No te enojes, Sousuke. — Le decía el moreno en un tono de confidencia, solo para sus oídos —Te dejare dormir en mi departamento la próxima navidad.

 **Fin**

 **Notas Finales**

¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¡Mucho amor para mi SouHaru!

Es un mártir tener que escribir con un límite de palabras. Por poco no logro publicar a tiempo. Se me hace muy incómodo recortar todo lo que narro. Quería agregarle muchas otras cositas pero el límite de palabras no me iba a dejar… espero que aun así haya quedado decente. Esta navidad he estado trabajando para poder costear cositas para la festividad y ahora ando pasando tiempo de calidad con la familia, espero ser más activa el año que viene.

Me gusta mucho jugar Kimi (creo que lo conocen como "Cuadrado" pero en mi país yo lo conozco es por "Kimi" jaja) y me gustaba la idea de Haru amansando a Sousuke como un gato huraño lol. Me imagino a Sousuke tomando cerveza de mala gana, él prefiere su confiable cola, y Haru atorándose con el ponche sin saber que está cargado de ron, pero lo sobrelleva tomándolo poco a poco.

A mis lectores asiduos y casuales, les mando muchos abrazos, espero que estén pasando una navidad muy linda con su familia o sus seres queridos, mis mejores deseos para todos. Feliz Navidad.


End file.
